The invention pertains to semiconductor processing and in particular, to an improved atomic layer deposition method using a point of use generated reactive gas species for semiconductor processing.
Atomic layer deposition (ALD), also known as atomic layer epitaxy (ALE) and atomic layer chemical vapor deposition (ALCVD), offers many advantages over the traditional deposition methods. ALD relies on self-limiting surface reactions in order to provide accurate thickness control, excellent conformality, and uniformity over large areas. As the microscopic features on a chip grow increasingly narrow and deep, these unique features make ALD one of the most promising deposition methods in the manufacturing of the future circuits.
The feature that makes ALD a unique deposition method compared to chemical vapor deposition (CVD) is that it deposits atoms or molecules on a wafer a single layer at a time. Additionally, ALD films are deposited at temperatures significantly lower than comparable CVD processes, thereby contributing to lower thermal exposure of the wafer during processing. Furthermore, as another distinction from CVD methods, no strict precursor flux homogeneity is required in ALD because of the self-limiting growth mechanism. The flux has only to be large enough to fully saturate the surface with the given reactant. This enables, for example, the utilization of low vapor pressure solids, which are difficult to be delivered at constant rates.
ALD accomplishes deposition by introducing gaseous precursors alternately onto a workpiece such as, for example, semiconductor substrate or wafer. Under properly adjusted processing conditions, i.e., deposition temperature, reactant dose, length of precursor, and purge pulses, a chemisorbed monolayer of a first reactant is left on the surface of the workpiece after a purge sequence. Typically, the purge sequence is completed by evacuating or purging the entire reactor chamber. Afterwards, the first reactant is reacted subsequently with a second reactant pulse, such as a flux of a generated reactive gas species, to form a monolayer of a desired material along with any gaseous reaction byproducts, such as when compounds are used as precursors. The surface reactions are self-controlled and produce no detrimental gas phase reactions, thereby enabling accurate control of film thickness by counting the number of deposition cycles.
In one particular ALD method, there is a high degree of interest in using a point of use generated reactive gas species. However, for ALD processes, it is difficult to generate a high flux of short-lived reactive gas species on the surface of the wafers and cycle it through a number of on/off states at a fast rate required for high throughput ALD processes.